Monsters King episode 63: Human Ancestor
On Kuaui, an Australopithecus activates when sunlight shines on the card. It hoots and runs off. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, the team assembles in Dr. Cockroach's lab. "So what is it, Doc?" "You know how there are some Move Cards out there that do not appear in any Dinosaur King media, like Anuro Tornado and Jeholo Storm?" "Yeah." Susan said. "Well, it would be extremely unlikely for those Moves to just be Assist Move Cards. So, just in case, I built this little gadget. It will beep when a completely new Move Card is used. You push this button and it will tell you the name of the Move." "What if it beeps when we use Anuro Tornado or something?" Link asked thoughtfully. "It's connected to the database of all the Moves we've collected and seen, and Dinosaur King Wiki." "Okay. But what should we call it? We can't just go around calling it 'this little gadget'." "How about "New Move Clarifier?" Susan suggested. "Hmm. I was actually going to call it that, but I thought you would make fun of it." "Hey, who says all the new Move Cards have to be Grass? If they're Fire, I'm gonna want to know what to call them." Then, the Dino Holders go off. "Where is it?" "Kuaui." "Isn't that where we found Queen Red?" "Now that you mention it, it is. Just off the coast." They then transport. When they get there, they look around. "Hey Doc? Is there a local version of the Bigfoot in Hawaii?" "No. Hawaii's the only state with no Bigfoot sightings. Why?" "Well, then that's gotta be the creature." "It's an Australopithecus. The ancestor of humanity. BOB!" "Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Triceratops!" Chomp's summoning sequence plays. "Final Thunder!" It's a hit. "Lightning Strike!" The Australopithecus used a new Move. A stone of light formed in its hand, which it threw at the incoming Lightning Strike. The New Move Clarifier beeped. "Light Stone. Hmm. It's a Secret Move." "Lightning Spear!" The Australopithecus used a new Move. A spear of light formed in its hand, which it threw at the incoming Lightning Spear. "Light Spear." "Electric Charge!" It's a hit. Chomp hits again with Electric Charge. "Thunder Bazooka!" It's a hit. "Thunder Driver!" It's a hit. Chomp rams the Australopithecus. He fires a Lightning Strike. The Australopithecus uses a new Move. A sword of light forms in its hand, which it uses to parry the Lightning Strike. "Light Sword." "Gatling Spark!" It's a hit. "Element Booster! DinoTector, on!" The armor appeared on Chomp. "Ultimate Thunder!" It's a hit. Chomp rams the Australopithecus. He bites its neck and throws it. They clash Lightning Spear vs Light Stone. Chomp hits with Ultimate Thunder. "Plasma Anchor!" It's a hit. Chomp rams the Australopithecus. He hits with Electric Charge. He rams it. He bites its neck and throws it. He hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. He rams it. He hits with Electric Charge. He hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Thunder Bazooka. He rams it. He hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. He hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Electric Charge. He hits with Thunder Driver. They clash Lightning Strike vs Light Spear. Chomp rams it. He bites its neck and throws it. He hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. He hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Gatling Spark. He rams it, defeating it. BOB picks up the card. They then go home, where they give the card to Monger, who names it Grey, after the individual from Walking With Beasts. Dr. Cockroach determines Grey to be a 13 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. "Now that we've got an Australopithecus, we've got a total of 58 creatures." Trivia In this episode, General Monger obtained his third creature, making him the last member of Team Monster to obtain a full set. This episode's title is very similar to episode 28's. The only difference is which side of the ancestry the creature is on. This is the first episode in which the term 'Assist Move Card' is used. It was never stated in the original Diosaur King. This is the first episode in which a non-Assist Move Card that's completely original is used. Current Team Mushroom-25 Velociraptor Trio-19 Princess-18 Alliga-18 Sid-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Stomper-17 Chomp-14 Terry-14 Grey-13 Club-13 Giga-11 Beaky-9 Crocs-9 Totodile-9 Pachy-9 Rhino-5 Eustrep-5 Buggy-2